Customer sales and service are vital components for success of any enterprise and often a differentiating factor between competing enterprises. Accordingly, many enterprises deploy human and/or machine-based resources for interacting with the customers for selling to them, for answering their queries and/or for resolving their concerns.
The primary objective of deployment of resources is to promptly handle the customer interactions. However, staffing of adequate resources is often a challenge. Conventional mechanisms staff resources based on historically observed averages of customer interactions over a similar time period. However, such mechanisms typically lead to over staffing or under-staffing of resources, resulting in poor customer experience and/or operating losses. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce instances of under staffing and over staffing of resources, and, moreover to appropriately staff resources for handling fluctuations in volume of customer interactions.